


Box of Memories

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Eureka
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Memories, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Zoe look through an old box</p>
            </blockquote>





	Box of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Tamagotchi."

"What is this?" Jack yelled from the floor, seconds after entering. "SARAH, door!" he added as an afterthought.

"Sorry!" Zoe rushed down the stairs and grabbed the large box. "Mom dropped it off earlier and my hands were full, and I totally meant to move it!"

"Well it almost killed me!" Jack complained, getting back to his feet.

"I said I was sorry, yeesh!" Zoe sighed.

"What's in that thing anyway?" Jack asked, limping exaggeratedly into the kitchen.

"Mom didn't say..." Zoe grabbed a knife from the drawer and quickly sliced the tape on the box "Looks like some old clothes..." She pulled out a handful of blouses.

Curious, Jack peaked in. "Hey, this is that Christmas ornament you made in Kindergarten!" he pulled out a glittery pine-cone. "We hung this on the tree every year!"

Zoe paused. "You didn't see our tree every year," she complained without rancor. Since coming to Eureka, she had largely put their past behind her, but it occasionally cropped up.

Jack frowned. "Well, yeah, but I saw pictures. But I remember this!" He rifled through the box again. "Here's another one!" He pulled out a ceramic disk with a small hand-print imprinted on it. It, like the pine-cone, had been bedazzled with glitter. "This one was from when you were just a baby!"

"There's some old toys in here too!" Zoe exclaimed, pulling out another handful. "Here's Mr Mittens! And my Tamagotchi!"

"Your whosiwhati?" Jack asked.

"Tamagotchi!" Zoe repeated, waving the small egg in his face. "You got it for me for my eighth birthday."

Jack continued to look blank for a moment before lighting up in fake remembrance. "Oh, riiiiight!"

"You don't even remember it, do you?" Zoe accused.

"No, I totally do!" Jack swore. "And you fed it and played with it and it grew up or something! I totally remember that!"

Zoe scoffed, but offered him a fond smile as they both dug back into the box. Sure, her dad hadn't been around much back then, and he had a horrible memory, but she wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now.


End file.
